


A Mother's Meeting... Sort Of

by flickawhip



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor needs a little comfort. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Meeting... Sort Of

Time had passed since both Maggie and Eleanor’s daughter, Louisa, had joined Eleanor and Ruth in the house, neither woman saw much of each other anymore and it took a lot of strength for Eleanor to admit she missed the other woman, although she tried not to let it affect her, or upset Maggie too much. Once Maggie and Louisa were safely in bed for the night she had stolen her way across the balcony and slipped into Ruth's room, unable to hide the fact she was both nervous and just a little upset. For the first time in months she had suffered a nightmare... and she had instinctively sought out the woman she loved. Ruth stirred and woke from her sleep.

 

"Who's there?"

 

She said softly and sleepily. 

"Eleanor..."

The woman's voice was both soft and majorly shaken. 

"I'm sorry I just... I can't... Don't make me stay alone."

Ruth smiled sleepily.

 

"Come on then get in.."

Eleanor soon slipped into the bed, nestling closer. Ruth cooed and slid an arm around her. 

"Sorry."

Eleanor murmured nervously. 

"No need to apologize."

Elanor smiled softly. 

"Thank you... for being so... kind."

Ruth smiled.

 

"Your welcome sweetie.... now try to go to sleep."


End file.
